


Capturing the Moment

by tatteredspider



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Multi, Threesome, fenris with a camera, fluff with smut, prize fic for mnemosynea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:15:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7875847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatteredspider/pseuds/tatteredspider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief moment in the lives of a polyamorous couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Capturing the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fic prize for my reaching 100 followers on tumblr (turns out a fair few of them are porn blogs but who cares). She asked for this particular threesome and I hope she approves.

Fenris pressed lightly and internally smiled at the soft fluttering noise of the camera in his hand. Years ago he never would have dreamed of trying to capture his memories on film, but then again, the memories of his past were ones he would rather forget. But now he was loathe to forget a single moment and captured time religiously.

His usual subjects were currently out in the water, splashing each other amongst the waves along the Wounded Coast. Anders was as golden as the sun, though Fenris did note a touch of pink along his shoulder blades and nose that would deepen to red if he didn't come back in soon and reapply his suntan lotion. The mage had joked earlier about needing SPF 300 and he hadn't been kidding. Conversely, Marian still looked pale no matter the amount of sun she received- the colour of alabaster, not fish belly as she liked to call it. Her dark hair spiked with water glistened like obsidian and blue eyes flashed with mirth. It was nice to be out of the city for once, and they were taking full advantage before real life reared its ugly head and they were forced to return to the mundanity of the world.

They had managed to find a secluded cove far away from the public beaches with their multitude of sweaty bodies and screaming children, though if he strained, Fenris' elvehn ears could still pick up the faint sounds of frivolity far away. It was shaded with palm trees and the rocks were minimal, making it a comfortable place to lay out their blankets and swim the day away. Well, for the others to swim. Fenris had never learned and, while he enjoyed watching his lovers' lithe bodies in the waves, he feared going out himself. Thankfully, they understood and respected his wishes.

 _Click._ Marian smiling and waving. _Click._ Anders laughing. _Click._ Marian in Anders' arms, lips pressed together with heat. Fenris put the camera aside and waited. They would be returning to his side soon and he wanted his hands free for them.

Marian was first, dripping cold water along his skin as she crawled across his lap and leaned in to lick along the line of his neck. The juxtaposition of chill droplets and hot skin had Fenris swooning in her grip. She had divested herself of her bikini on her climb up the beach and his fingers gripped tightly to her hips. Moments, only moments and he was ready for her, hard beneath the thin shell of his shorts.

Anders joined them seconds later. There had been a time when Fenris had stayed as far away from the mage as possible and still be friends with Hawke. Magic had... bad memories attached. When forced to be together, Fenris had found fault with everything the man did or said, whatever it took to force him away. But then Fenris had taken a picture. It was to be a candid shot of Marian, but Anders had stepped into the frame, head tilted back, laughing at something the woman had said and Fenris' breath had caught in his throat. The mage had looked so beautiful, so open, that Fenris had been lost.

He had never looked back.

As Hawke's fingers slid into his hair, skimming along the line of his sensitive ears, Anders was deftly wrangling his shorts over his knees, freeing the thickness within. Hot flesh sheathed with chilled water wrapped around him and Fenris groaned within Marian's mouth. This, this was the beauty he saw within the camera's eye and he thanked the Maker every day for having seen it.

Marion rode him slowly, warming herself from the inside out. He arched into her, breath caught in his throat. She always felt so tight around him, no matter the times they had been together, or she and the mage. He reached up to cup at her breasts only to find other fingers there before him, long fingers that sparked with a touch of magic. The woman moaned at the feel of them. Fenris felt Anders legs straddle him from behind her, hairs rasping along his skin. Marian froze atop him then moved more slowly. Anders was preparing her and Fenris shivered in anticipation. Moments later and he could feel the mage slide into their love's other hole, feel the thickness that was their lover rub against him through the thin skin within Marian.

She sped up once again, though this time their pace was set by Anders thrusting within her. He would move, pushing her onto Fenris who would then tilt his hips to push back. Marian clenched her eyes and rested her forehead against Fenris' shoulder, giving the elf an unobstructed view of the mage. He and Anders stared into each other's eyes, making love to each other through Marian and all was right with the world. He wished he could photograph this moment, the look of deep, abiding love he saw in Anders' eyes for him and the reciprocating look in his own. When it all became too much, the bright light of orgasm was not unlike the flash of the camera capturing the perfect moment in time.

  
  


  
  


Slowly Fenris came back to the world, warm sun caressing his skin, hot skin pressed to his back and the soft whirring click of the aperture of his camera. She stood above her lovers, the camera pressed to her eye, finger pressing the button. “Marian?” Fenris asked. “What are you doing with my camera?”

“Capturing true love,” she replied, smiling as she lowered the lens.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You too can follow me at tatteredspiderweb.tumblr.com
> 
> You might also consider Buying me a Coffee (http://ko-fi.com/A266A1J)


End file.
